


Hot Chocolate

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [8]
Category: Hawaii Five 0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see what he's learnt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> For Donna Mezza :)  
> I'm slowly getting back on track  
> Comments make me smile  
> Enjoy

Danny had been grinning the entire way round the store. He couldn't help it. Not many people had a smokin' hot Navy SEAL waiting for them at home. Danny's mind drifted back to the image of the tall man spread across his bed, bronzed limbs draped lazily over the cotton sheets, handsome, angular face relaxed in the late morning sun. Danny had wanted to spend the day in bed, worshipping that body, tracing every muscle with lips and tongue, lavishing attention on the thick, long cock that fit his mouth and ass so well. Unfortunately, all that sex made them both hungry and there was no food in the apartment. The blond had slipped from his home while Steve drowsed in the sun, hurrying to the local market to grab a few essentials. His phone rang, vibrating against his leg.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, where'd you go?" Steve's sleepy voice drawled down the line. Danny grinned, thinking that a session of slow, sleep heavy sex would be the perfect way to spend the day.  
"Don't want you starving on me, had to get some food. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Feel free to do whatever. No jerking off though, that's my job." Danny let his voice drop low, a rumbling growl that he knew went straight to the SEAL's cock.  
"Aww, you're no fun," Steve huffed. "Hurry home, I'll be waiting."

Steve wandered around Danny's bedroom, poking in various cupboards, idly wondering what all the little trinkets meant to the blond. In the back of one drawer he found a stack of photos, all of men in uniforms, police, firemen, soliders. He wondered if Danny had slept with all these men, a bright flash of jealousy flaring in his stomach. Throwing the pictures back, he stalked over to his kit, yanking it open. On the top was his uniform, clean and pressed, ready for the end of his leave. A wicked thought crept into Steve's mind, an idea that would make Danny forget any other uniformed man. Quickly he pulled his uniform on then rushing into the other room, searching through Danny's vast music collection. He selected the perfect song just as Danny's key turned in the door.  
"Hey, I'm back. I got us some salad stuff for dinner, mainly 'cause I'm too horny to cook. Where are you?"  
"In here," Steve called. Danny stepped into the sitting room and found himself thrust firmly in his chair. Steve, silouetted by the late afternoon sun, stood in the centre of the room, combat uniform clinging to him in all the best ways.  
"Wow, babe, you look..." Danny stammered.  
"Hush," Steve ordered, pressing play. "I've watched you practise. Let's see what I picked up."  
A slow smirk crossed the blond's face and he settled deeper in his chair. Waving a hand, he gestured for the SEAL to begin. Closing his eyes, letting the music and knowledge that he had Danny's full attention wash over him, Steve began to move. His hips swivelled, fingers trailing up his torso, toying with the fastenings of his jacket. Popping them open one by one, Steve spun on one foot, letting the material slide from his body and drop to the floor. Danny had an enormous grin on his face as Hot Chocolate's 'You Sexy Thing' blasted from the speakers. Steve had obviously been keeping a careful watch as Danny practised his routines because his body swayed seductively, perfectly synced to the music. He shed his clothes a little too quickly for the blond's taste but there was no denying the raw sexual appeal of the tall man's glorious body. The finely honed muscles flexed as he danced, long fingers drifting in teasing patterns over the dark tanned skin, playing with his hardened nipples. Danny had to resist the urge to lean forward and follow those patterns with his tongue, suck those tiny pink nubs even harder. As the music rose and fell so did Steve's body, caught in the excitment of stripping for a professional stripper. As the song began to draw to an end, Steve lowered his zipper, wriggled his ass and watched Danny's face as the trousers pooled at his feet, revealing his straining erection. Danny was practically drooling as the SEAL's body was finally fully exposed. Without thinking, the blond slid to his knees, swallowing Steve's cock easily. He suckled on the head, tongue working down the hot shaft, groaning when the dark haired man thrust forward gently. Steve gasped at the firm suction, the vibrations shivering up his hard length and the way Danny's hand cupped his sac. Pulling back, the blond smirked up at his panting lover.  
"This is your show, babe, what now?"  
Steve struggled to regain his scattered thoughts, to remember what he'd planned. Yanking the smaller man to his feet, Steve spun him, pressing his naked body to the blond's clothed back. Wrapping one arm round his waist, he began to sway, forcing Danny to move with him.   
"I'm going to press you up against the wall, rim you hard then fuck you. So just relax and enjoy."  
With nimble fingers, the tall man began peeling Danny's clothes off, allowing his fingers to pinch and tease and tickle. Danny was breathing quite hard by the time his boxers were discarded, absently grinding back on Steve's cock. Manouvering his blue eyed lover with soft touches, Steve pressed him to the wall, kissing his way down the broad, golden back. He nibbled down the dancer's taut buttock before spreading the firm globes, exposing his rosy puckered hole. Danny groaned, head thumping against the dry wall, as Steve's tongue swept over the sensitive skin, swirling, working slowly inside. Spreading his legs wider, bending more to press closer to the stubbled face against his rear, Danny began to pant, fingers scrabbling on the wall.  
"Fuck! Oh fuck, deeper, harder!" he demanded. Steve happily complied, thrusting his tongue further into the blond's hugging warmth, sucking the rim of his hole hard. A wordless cry reverberated around the room. Steve couldn't help his smug grin as he flowed back to his feet, rubbing himself along Danny's luscious body.  
"Just relax," he murmured, nipping along the column of the smaller man's neck. Slowly, easily, he slipped his fat cock into the smooth heat of Danny's body, not stopping until he was all the way in. Danny gasped, moaned, slamming his hands on the wall as he was filled, Steve's cock rubbing his prostate repeatedly. When the SEAL started to move, slamming harder and faster into his lover, hands gripping his hips hard, Danny could only support himself on the wall, hips moving to meet the taller man's thrust.  
"Touch me," he begged. "Please, Steve, I need to cum so bad."  
With a heart felt moan, Steve reached round, gripped the other man's flushed cock and pumped it fast. It only took a few jerks before Danny cried out, orgasm punching from him, cum spurting over the SEAL'S fist. As his lover found release, Steve kept thrusting, balanced on the knife edge of pleasure. When Danny came, his body clamped down, inner muscles shivering and trembling around the taller man, dragging him over the edge. Panting Danny's name, Steve came deep inside his blond lover, all his muscles straining. They seperated, staggering to the couch, collapsing together, curling around one another.  
"We should probably get cleaned up," Steve suggested after a few minutes. Danny muttered something, nestling closer to the SEAL. Smiling down at the golden man, Steve nuzzled his hair.   
"Shit," he whispered. This was bad. In a few days his leave was up, he might never see Danny again. Now was a bad time to realise he was falling in love.


End file.
